Why You Should Always Listen to Toph
by Singing Unicorn
Summary: The Three Little Pigs Avatar Style


Author's Note: This is just a silly little thing I wrote a while ago. Reviews and constructive criticism would be most welcome, but please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: Last Airbender" or the "Three Little Pigs" (does any one actually own it?). Regardless, I didn't come up with either; I simply combined them.

The Three Little Pigs Avatar Style:

Why You Should Always Listen To Toph

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were busy fleeing the Fire Nation (they did that a lot). Sokka decided they should make a hide-out and wait Prince Zuko out. Unfortunately, they couldn't decide what to make their hide-out out of. "Air," said Aang.

"Why would you make a house out of air?" Toph asked. "That is totally stupid!"

"No, it's not! I'm going to make a house out of air. It's my natural element!" Aang stormed off, quite literally: he had a tornado following him.

"Toph, you're right, a house made out of air wouldn't keep the Fire Nation out. I say we should build it out of ice," Katara said.

"Ice!?" shouted Sokka. "Wouldn't that be rather cold?"

Katara calmly explained, as if to a small child, "Fire and ice are opposites Sokka. It's perfect. I can't fail." Katara walked resolutely away.

Sokka turned to Toph. "So, you're making us an impenetrable fortress out of stone right?"

"Well, duh," Toph grabbed Sokka's collar as she walked away. "Come on Snoozles; we have work to do."

Some time later Prince Zuko and General Iroh arrived on the scene. "Uncle, I can see the Avatar in that ball of air. Is that supposed to be a house?"

"That's nice Zuko. While you are capturing the Avatar, I'm going to find some place with a decent cup of tea." With that General Iroh waked away, leaving Zuko to his own devices. Zuko marched up to Aang's house.

Zuko called out, "Little Avatar, little Avatar, let me come in."

Aang answered, "Not by the non-existent hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

To which Zuko replied, "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll burn your house down."

Zuko tossed a couple of fire balls at Aang's house which were rather ineffective. Unfortunately, while Aang was busy deflecting the fire balls, he forgot to keep the roof on his house. At this time, a freak thunderstorm rolled in. Needless to say, Aang got soaked. "Ah, phooey! I'll just go to Katara's house. It'll be fun."

Zuko, who had heard this comment, shouted, "Fun!? What do you mean you'll have fun!? You better not mess with the girl I'm secretly in love with!" Fortunately for Zuko, while he was ranting, Aang was already on his way to Katara's house and hadn't heard a word he said.

Also soaked, Zuko trudged on to Katara's house. He could hear some…interesting noises coming from inside. Again he called out, "Little Avatar, little Avatar, let me come in."

Aang and Katara answered together, "Not by the non-existent hair on our chinny-chin-chins!"

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll burn your house down."

This time he actually succeeded. Well, sort of—ice doesn't burn so much as it melts, and, as Katara had made a veritable ice palace, they were all soaked in a giant tidal wave.

"Curses!" Aang and Katara exclaimed, "Guess we'll have to go over to Toph and Sokka's, and just when things were getting fun too!"

Zuko gaped. While he was gaping, Aang and Katara escaped to Sokka and Toph's house. Zuko arrived not long after Aang and Katara. He looked at the 20 foot high walls. 'Ah, well, it's worth a try,' he thought. So, once again he called out,

"Little Avatar, little Avatar, let me come in!"

"Not by the non-existent hair on our chinny-chin-chins," Aang, Katara, and Toph answered.

"Actually, I have hair on my chin, I just shave," Sokka said.

"It's on your upper lip, that isn't your chin," Katara corrected.

"Fine," Sokka went to mope about not having enough facial hair.

"I happen to have a great deal of hair on my chin!" General Iroh exclaimed.

"Yeah, the old guy has a beard all right," Toph said.

Zuko was trying to figure out why his Uncle was inside. Finally, unable to come up with any plausible ideas in his angst-ridden teenage mind, he gave up and fell back on tradition. "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll burn…" Zuko looked at the walls again. They had to be at least three feet thick. "Ah, darn it! Can I please come in and have some tea? I think I'm getting a cold!"

Because our three, er five, little pigs, that is, benders had hearts, they let Zuko in. Aang and Katara also had colds from getting wet so much. So, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh were stuck for a week taking care of three very cranky and frustrated teenagers.

Moral: When fleeing your supposedly mortal enemy, make sure to dry yourself off thoroughly when you get wet.


End file.
